


Max Scherzer and the Hot Nanny

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: Why did they have to send him a hot nanny?





	Max Scherzer and the Hot Nanny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeastride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeastride/gifts).



> I owe [**fadeastride**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fadeastride/profile) a single dad AU. SOME DAY, COURTNEY. SOME DAY.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://nullrefer.com/?danharens.tumblr.com/post/137710936367/46-for-max-and-rick-because-somebody-got-me-all-up) for a prompt meme.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The nanny was attractive. Max hadn’t been expecting the nanny to be attractive. He’d just assumed—however wrongly—that the agency would send him a kind old lady or something. Their logo did feature a kind old lady, after all; he couldn’t be blamed for assuming.

But, yeah. The nanny is attractive. And young. And a guy. 100% his type.

Max is screwed.

“My name’s Rick,” the nanny says, offering Max his hand.

“I’m screwed.” Max blinks, realizing what he’s just said, and feels the tips of his ears flush.

“Um, is this a bad time?” the hot nanny asks. “I could come back later…”

“No, no. It’s fine. Uh, come on in, Rick. Nice to meet you. Um, Ben’s upstairs. I’ll go get him,” Max stammers.

Rick—gotta stop thinking of him as the hot nanny, Jesus Max, get ahold of yourself—smiles warmly. “I’ll wait in the living room. I’ve found that it helps for the child to get acclimated with their new caregiver in a safe, familiar environment.” He tugs at the strap of the leather bag slung across his shoulder. “I also brought some coloring books, Crayons, and a couple games we can play.”

“Yeah. I’ll get him. I’ll be right back.” Max backs away, stumbling into the wall before wheeling around and racing up the stairs to Ben’s room.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Why did they have to send him a hot nanny?

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
